【义炭】温暖
by gezijun
Summary: 感谢阅读


已交往前提*

纯想搞炭产物*

富冈义勇对于现状还是很满意的。自从炭治郎因为柱指导一事开始跟着他修习，两人因为公事而在一起相处的时间变多了。毕竟从前各自需要完成的任务不同，加上炭治郎工作狂的性格，富冈义勇差不多每隔几个月才能和炭治郎见一次面。

而现在，他和炭治郎要一起前往城镇中灭鬼，行走了差不多一整天的路程，此刻才终于到达驿站得以休息。

义勇在昏暗的灯光下铺好床，却发现炭治郎抱着被子站在不远处冲着空气呆呆地出神，看起来浑然忘记了他这个导师兼恋人的存在。

义勇挑了挑眉，心里隐隐有种不爽的感觉。虽然他和炭治郎都不是那种特别依赖对方的性格，也基本上不存在黏黏乎乎的相处模式，但难得有这样二人独处的机会，就算是义勇也会希望有一些更加亲近的举动，甚至是—

—身体接触。

想到这里义勇心里一动。

—说起来，自从交往一年之久，还没有抱过炭治郎…

而此时的炭治郎却满脑子都在纠结到底该不该睡在义勇先生的旁边。富冈义勇在他心里一直是敬仰的兄长般的存在，虽说距离戳破阻碍那层关系的纸已经一年多了，可是因为工作等种种原因他并不习惯近距离的接触，尽管他内心深处有种隐约的渴望。

不过看起来是个酷guy实则毫无恋爱经验的义勇先生在某些方面和炭治郎是如出一辙的白纸一张。所以这里的"抱"和"近距离接触"真的只是字面意思…在某种意义上这两人还真的是相配呢。

义勇陷入沉思。他从结识炭治郎的时候就觉得这孩子的眼睛特别好看，漂亮的暗红色总是闪烁着温柔的光，而愠怒的时候眸中的红色又会变得如烈火一样灼人，在交谈的时候这双眼睛总会紧紧地盯着你，让人无法挪开视线。

还有他的头发，总是很有精神地向后梳着，不知道摸起来手感怎么样…应该会是很蓬松吧。

义勇越想越开心，"抱着炭治郎睡觉"这个想法几乎被加粗黑体写在了他心里。于是尽管内心波涛汹涌，表面上还是毫无波动的纯情少男义勇先生冲着站在那里发呆了很久的炭治郎出声道："喂，炭治郎，过来一下。"

"欸！吓我一跳啊义勇先生，"炭治郎被突然出声的义勇吓得抖了一下，终于从神游天外的状态回过神来，却被他的要求整得很疑惑，"让我过去？"

"对，过来这边。"

义勇伸手拍了拍自己身旁，一副不容置疑的认真脸。

炭治郎眨了眨眼，模糊昏暗的油灯光线下，义勇一贯冷冽的眉眼不知为何看上去有了一种温柔的感觉，就连那双墨色的总是很平静的眼睛似乎在隐隐地期待着什么。

既然对方如此要求了，炭治郎没有犹豫地走了过去，对于信任的人他总是毫无保留，更何况是身为恋人的义勇。

想到这里炭治郎略微红了脸，不过幸亏灯光昏暗，不至于被发现。他有点不适应地放下被子坐到了义勇身旁，本以为他会说些什么，可是空气却一瞬间陷入了安静，奇妙的气氛在两人之间无言地蔓延。

"炭治郎，过来这里。"

义勇的轻声低语打破了寂静，炭治郎顺着他的方向看去，却发现义勇张开了双臂，还一脸无辜地示意他主动过来。

—…？义勇先生想让我抱着他吗！我应该怎么做？

炭治郎手足无措地盯着地面，燥人的温度烧得他脸颊又红又热，他不擅长处理这种情况，紧张和局促不安感让他陷入了茫然。

大脑一片空白，炭治郎抿紧了嘴唇，悄悄地嗅了嗅，义勇先生身上似乎有一种让人感觉温暖安心的味道。

这稍微缓解了他的紧张感，可是还是有一种奇妙的不好意思的感觉，像只猫在挠他的心。炭治郎轻轻地靠过去，还没有来得及伸出手就被义勇用力地圈在怀里，让他一瞬间忘记了该怎么做。

令人安心的温暖在一瞬间包围了炭治郎，还有义勇身上如松林一般清冽的味道，将他整个人包裹起来。不知为何有种想落泪的冲动，炭治郎闭上眼睛轻轻地环住义勇的脊背，把自己整张脸埋在他的胸膛上，可以听见坚定有力的心跳声。

—这种感觉，好温暖…

炭治郎自从失去家人加入鬼灭队起，就几乎没有过被拥抱的体验了。种种训练的艰辛和无数次与死亡擦肩而过的恐惧此刻就像泡泡一样浮出了水面，汇聚成一丝委屈占据了炭治郎的心，这让他忍不住鼻尖发酸，即使用力眨了眼睛还是有几滴不争气的泪水涌出来，落在义勇的衣服上。

义勇如愿以偿地把下巴放在炭治郎蓬松的头发上，却感觉他趴在自己怀里的身体有些颤抖，连带着头发蹭得人脸颊发痒。

"怎么了？"

义勇摸了摸炭治郎的头，稍微将两人拉开一点距离，却惊讶地发现炭治郎居然哭了。

昏黄的灯光洒在炭治郎的身上，照亮了他湿漉漉的眼睛和发红的眼眶。微微皱着眉，抿起嘴巴哭泣的模样使他看上去有种脆弱和无助，周身散发着说不出的悲伤。

"…"

即使炭治郎不说，义勇也大概知道他为什么哭。

可他一时间有点慌乱，因为他从不擅长安慰人。可是炭治郎的模样又让他感觉胸口发闷，似乎除了更用力地抱紧他没有别的办法了。

"难过的话就哭吧，我在这里。"

炭治郎被再次拥入让他安心的怀抱中，温暖得令人感觉他们永远都不会分开。义勇身上的温度就像有魔力，让那些委屈和难受全部融化掉了。

炭治郎闭上眼睛享受着被珍视的感觉，直到他们的心跳几乎同步才抬起头，有点不好意思地微笑着道谢："给义勇先生添麻烦了，我很软弱吧。"

"真是抱…"

歉字还没出口，就卡在了炭治郎的喉咙里被他硬生生咽下去。

他猛然惊觉，自己和义勇的距离似乎有点太近了。他的鼻尖几乎蹭到义勇的脸上，能够感觉到彼此湿热的吐息在脸上轻轻地化开。这个距离他能看清义勇同样有些惊愕的表情，那双令人感觉深不可测的墨色眼眸中满满都是炭治郎的倒影，微启的薄唇欲言又止。

炭治郎整个人都僵住了，感觉血液在一个劲儿地往脸上涌。他有点迷糊地想，义勇先生近看真好看呀，这样是不是离得太近了…？

义勇努力定了定神，别过头去有点不自然地轻咳一声，故作镇定地低声说了句没事，然而可疑的红却淡淡地在他耳尖上晕开。

义勇隐约觉察内心深处窜起一种微妙的冲动，这让他心烦意乱的同时不敢面对炭治郎的眼睛。他想今天差不多到此为止了，否则接下来会发生什么他完全无法保证。

"睡觉吧。炭…"

有什么柔软的东西贴了上来。

—欸？

义勇瞪大了眼睛，面前突然凑近的炭治郎闭着眼，些许温热的气息扑面而来。他脸颊红红的，快速而又轻巧地在义勇脸上吻了一下。感觉就像被羽毛拂过，不甚真切的温度和触感依然残留在义勇脸上。

"…"

义勇动作有些迟缓地扭过头，惊愕的神情仍然停留在眼中没有消散，他下意识地用指尖抚过脸颊，眸中的神情再度摇曳不定起来。

炭治郎后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚干了什么，瞬间爆红了脸，慌张地眨眨眼把视线挪到一边，用提高了八度的声音支支吾吾地道歉。

"那个…义勇先生对不起！"炭治郎感觉晕乎乎的，腿似乎使不上力气，只好用手撑着地面向后快速退去。"我刚刚…不知道为什么就…"

一股略显强硬的力量按住了炭治郎的手。

炭治郎心里一惊，低着的头一抬起来就对上义勇紧紧凝视着他的那双墨色的眼睛，那里面翻涌着大量复杂交错的情绪，就像一望无际的深海，几乎把炭治郎整个人都吸进去。

在两人相对无言的间隙中，炭治郎闻到了一丝奇异的味道。

—就像新鲜又危险的罂粟，混杂着急躁，狂热，无可抑制的兴奋，像是微醺般的气息。

是情爱的气息。

就像有什么悄然觉醒了，炭治郎感觉周身的空气都不再流动，似乎变成了黏稠的蜂蜜，让他大脑昏沉，停止了继续思考的能力。只能看着义勇将他一点点拉回到身边，有点急不可耐地吻了他的额头，鼻尖，还有嘴角。

炭治郎感觉好热，好晕，身上没有一点挣扎的力气。他呆呆地睁大眼睛看着义勇略微低垂下去的眼眸，那里好像含着愈烧愈旺的火，有什么东西在闪烁。义勇凑到炭治郎的耳边，滚烫而急促的呼吸喷吐在敏感的耳垂上，惹得炭治郎轻轻颤抖起来。

"可以吗？"

义勇低声询问着，暧昧不清的鼻音混合沉稳清冽的嗓音在炭治郎耳边炸开，就像是咒语，勾起炭治郎说不清道不明的渴望和难以察觉的期待。

"只要是义勇先生的话，什么都可以。"

炭治郎小声地回答，少年有点软乎乎的尾音像是细小的电流，直达义勇最敏感的那根神经。现在已经无需顾忌什么了，义勇一只手紧紧箍住炭治郎的肩膀，另一只手试探性地攀上少年绷直的腰，嘴唇轻启含住少年滚烫的耳尖，舌尖沿着耳廓线条舔舐，在穿着花札的耳洞处流连，留下一个微红的咬痕。

炭治郎感觉很害怕，但是一想到做这些事的是义勇又觉得安心和害羞。他生长于山林之中的身体和内心干净得就像山中的初雪，也从未有过任何关于情欲的幻想。这种似乎离他很远的事情此刻却真实地发生着，而且亲吻他的人还是他最景仰最喜欢的前辈，富冈义勇。这一切都让炭治郎感到难以置信和紧张。

"别怕。"

觉察到少年的不安，义勇轻声安慰他，转而用嘴唇蹭了蹭炭治郎的嘴角，引得他下意识地微启柔软的唇，然后被义勇压上来用力又温柔地碾过。这是炭治郎第一次和人接吻，陌生而奇异的触感让他害怕地闭上眼睛，却更加清晰地感觉到义勇撬开他的唇轻触他躲闪的舌尖，义勇的吐息在他的鼻尖上晕开，整个人就像被抽干一样悉数夺去肺中的氧气，换成了独属于义勇的清冽的松林的气息。

炭治郎感觉自己要化掉了，一片混沌中紧紧抓住了义勇扶着自己腰的手。这个吻好漫长，让炭治郎感觉不断被夺取，被占据了呼吸，舌头不知道什么时候被勾起缠绕，刺激着他敏感的上颚，薄薄的泪水弄湿了眼睛。

炭治郎呜咽着示意义勇自己快要喘不过气了，后者这才恋恋不舍地松开炭治郎被蹂躏发红的嘴唇。炭治郎大口地喘息着，浑身没有一点力气，若不是义勇揽着他的腰，他可能就要向后栽过去了。义勇没有给他休息的机会，继续沿着炭治郎仰头露出的颈线亲吻啃咬，在经过喉结时伸出舌尖轻轻蹭过，引得炭治郎一阵轻颤。

炭治郎仰着头，渐渐放松了紧张的情绪，有些情不自禁地享受起来。他微微皱着眉，眼睛迷离地盯着上方，眼角有些发红。燥热再度爬上他的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇张开吸着空气，年轻的剑士就像刚刚诞生的小鹿，完全丧失了行动力。

富冈义勇的手按着炭治郎的腰身和肩胛骨，像是两块滚热的烙铁，灼热的温度透过薄薄的衣料直达皮肤，让炭治郎感觉后背升起奇妙的酥麻。

义勇吻到炭治郎系着扣子的衣领处，用牙齿咬着解开了碍事的扣子，在锁骨处留下一个鲜明的红痕。炭治郎有些吃痛地闷哼一声，双手握住义勇的手臂，不甘示弱地一口咬上义勇暴露在空气中的肩颈。

义勇抬眼笑了笑，挑眉看着炭治郎被戏弄得气呼呼的模样，说道："你是鬼吗。"

炭治郎闻言笑了起来，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，装作认真的样子一本正经地说，"小心我吃掉你喔义勇先生。"

义勇放开手让炭治郎向后倒在被褥上，顺势将半个身子压了上去，扎着的头发此时散开顺着肩膀滑落，蹭得身下的炭治郎脸上发痒。

义勇的眼底快速闪过一丝危险，情欲的色彩愈加明显。感觉到义勇身边气场的变化，炭治郎被他沉默的眼神看得又紧张起来了。义勇低低地笑了起来，暧昧的话语化作吐息，"谁吃谁还不一定呢。"

在炭治郎还愣着没有反应过来的时候，义勇将手探进炭治郎衬衣里，准确地找到已经挺立的两点乳尖。少年的身体锻炼的很好，结实又不夸张的腹肌蹭过义勇的手臂，炭治郎有点不适应地扭动着上身。

义勇因常年握刀而生出薄茧的指腹摩挲着乳尖，时而捏住轻扯几下，不一会就看到炭治郎的乳首因充血而变得粉红。感觉到粗砺的触感在敏感的尖端上刮过，炭治郎没防备地轻哼出声，把头扭到一边羞于看见义勇的表情。

"看着我。"

义勇低声命令，炭治郎乖乖地扭过头看着他，那双漂亮的宝石红的眼睛此时紧紧地盯着义勇，里面盛满了害怕和隐约可见的期待。义勇感觉呼吸急促起来，他突然好想看见这双眼睛染上情欲会是什么样的色彩，他想着将手抚上炭治郎抬起一半的大腿内侧，褪去宽松的裤子，然后将裸露于空气中半勃的稚嫩性器连根含入口中。

炭治郎一惊，推搡着义勇的肩膀想要让他退出去，然而一切已经开始了，义勇将舌头攀上炭治郎吐露晶莹的顶端，舌尖灵活地舔过每一寸肌肤，包括那个粉红的小口。

炭治郎再也无法忍受地仰起头，破碎的呻吟混合他灼热的呼吸在房间里散开。少年的微蹙的眉和泪汪汪的眼睛让他看上去就像被狠狠欺负了一样，完全不能让人将他和那个威风凛凛毫不拖泥带水斩杀鬼的勇敢剑士联系在一起。

"哈…义勇先生…"

感觉到那根性器在口中逐渐胀大，富冈义勇用舌尖抵着柱身缓缓地退出，牙齿状似无意地刮过颤抖着分泌晶莹液体的顶端，身下的炭治郎一瞬间绷紧了后背，闭着眼睛失声喘叫。

义勇终于如愿以偿了。他的右手撑在炭治郎的头侧，投下的阴影完全将陷入情欲的少年笼罩。他平稳地喘息着，嘴角还残留着炭治郎分泌出的粘液，他看着自己师出同门的后辈在他身下情不可耐地呜咽低吟，脑海里浮现的全部都是过往的种种。

第一次，他们相遇在凛冽的雪地里，用身体护住变成食人鬼妹妹的普通少年就像孤注一掷的困兽，那双暗红色的眼睛清亮又充满了燃烧的烈焰，那一刻起，他就觉得，没有比这个少年更适合继承水之呼吸法的了。

后来，那田蜘蛛山那次，已经成为鬼杀队队员的少年浑身负伤无数，一柄断剑被他死死攥在手中，即使这样也要与强他太多的下弦战斗。不管是少年出色的实力又或者他从未变过的坚韧的意志力，都足以令义勇坚信，当初的抉择是正确的。

可是啊，炭治郎，你身上有太多东西是我想要知道的了。

护着变成鬼的妹妹，用自己快要拿不起来的受伤的胳膊揽住即将毁灭的鬼，尽管对方刚刚还伤害了他，伤害了许多人，伤害了他最爱的妹妹，但是只因为"他的气息很悲伤"就毫不迟疑地给予对方温暖，还有太多太多次，不知道从什么时候起，渐渐动摇了义勇身为柱平静无波的内心，在那里掀起了名为灶门炭治郎的轩然大波。

没想到就这样一点一点沦陷了。

义勇低垂的眼眸划过一丝难以觉察的温柔，他轻轻抚上炭治郎炙热的脸颊，用拇指擦去他挂在睫毛上的泪滴。

炭治郎感觉到脸上的触感，无意识地睁开了眼睛，却直直对上义勇可以称之为满含笑意的眸子。

炭治郎感觉快要羞死了，自己溺于情欲的样子一定很难看吧，没想到这种丢人的表情还让义勇先生看见了。

然而义勇只是轻轻地，短暂地笑了一下。

"很好看。"

"欸…？"

指尖再度抚上少年绷紧的腿根，在敏感的大腿内侧皮肤上摩挲。

—那双眼睛，真的是如我所想，不，比我想象的还要美丽。

"让我看到更多吧。"

第一根手指进入那片从未有人涉足的禁地时，炭治郎小声地低呼一声，有些害怕地搂住了义勇的脖颈。

义勇轻柔地深入，粗糙的指腹抚平内壁上细小的褶皱，缓慢又有频率地进出着，逐渐让炭治郎适应这种被异物入侵的不适感。

炭治郎只感觉好奇怪，原来那种地方也可以被进入的吗。他被义勇牵引着接吻，温柔又火热的唇舌相缠让他短暂地遗忘了后面被进入的感觉，但很快他发现，一开始的不适渐渐变得有点奇妙，义勇的手指经过的地方都湿软发热得一塌糊涂，甚至开始缠着他的手指不让他抽出去。

感觉到炭治郎的喘息开始急促，义勇很快加入了三根手指一起，共同进出那片逐渐被开发的软穴。

如果说一根手指感觉还不明显的话，三根手指就足以让未经人事的炭治郎明白什么是快感。他开始变得头昏脑胀，眼睛迷蒙着不知道该看哪，他感觉到身后被快速地进入又抽出，隐约可闻的水声让他感觉到害臊。

"义勇先生…"

义勇稍微将手指撑开一点，使得他可以清晰可见炭治郎紧致湿热的内里，那里的软肉看上去殷红又甜美，在轻轻抽搐着分泌出大量透明的黏液，顺着他的手指滴滴答答落在身下的被单上。

"义勇先生…我感觉好热…好难受…"

炭治郎的声音带上了哭腔，温软的鼻音绕了好几个弯混合他断断续续的喘息一起传入义勇耳中，这在他听来简直就是邀请。

义勇没有再犹豫，将自己早已硬得发烫的阴茎对准那个翕张的柔软穴口，轻轻地往里推进了一点。炭治郎在他尝试着进入的一瞬间打了个寒噤，双腿自然地打开又绷紧脚背，一声变调的甜腻呜咽从喉咙里飞出，砸在义勇还剩一丝理智的神经上，断了那最后的怜惜。

粗大的巨物带着绝对不容抗拒的力量一起，猛地向前挺进直到完全没入那个窄小的穴口。

炭治郎被义勇顶得向后移动了几公分，那根比手指不知粗了多少倍的东西完全地撑开了每一寸内壁的褶皱，凶狠地擦过敏感神经密布的穴肉，直达最深处。

太深了。

炭治郎感觉自己就像剑鞘，硬吞一根粗大的性器感觉并不好受，他的大脑晕晕乎乎地炸开了，白光混合着不断闪烁的光点在他眼前晃动，他觉得全部的感官都丧失了，唯一仅有的就是被进入，被填满的鼓胀感。他甚至怀疑那根东西会顶到他的内脏，这让他丝毫动不了，只能仰起头张大嘴却发不出任何声音，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，腿根处几乎痉挛。

义勇在完全进入的一瞬间松了口气，但喘息很快就变得粗重起来。炭治郎里面实在是太紧了，剧烈收缩的穴肉显然不欢迎这个庞然大物，义勇被他夹得双眼充血，努力克制住再向前顶弄的冲动稍稍往后退出一点，好让僵住的炭治郎好受一点。

"哈…啊…"

在义勇向后抽出一半的瞬间，炭治郎才像回了魂似的松弛下来，张大的嘴不受控制地流出涎液，顺着优美的下颌线滑落，那双瑰丽的红色眸子抖个不停，放大又收缩的瞳孔染上了水雾。他早已蓄势待发的性器因这一下射了出来，浓稠的精液喷到两人之间，擦过炭治郎的脸颊。而他的绵软的后穴分泌出大量肠液瞬间填满了空隙，甚至沿着两人交合的部位溢出。

"不行了…停下来…"

炭治郎哭喊着推搡义勇的胸膛，被后者轻轻捉住手放到唇边轻吻一下，"我不会停的，抱歉了，炭治郎。"

尽管很心疼少年的哭泣和害怕，但义勇向来做事做到底。他重新调整了一下两人的姿势，将炭治郎拎到自己怀里，让他跨坐在自己的腰上。

义勇一手揽住炭治郎抖个不停的腰身，另一手勾过少年的下巴狠狠地啃了上去，舔咬着他柔软的嘴唇用力吮吸着那里的空气，同时再次用力地进入少年湿答答的后穴，换来了身上跨坐着的人一阵猛烈的抖动。

"唔…！"

由于嘴唇被堵着无法叫出声，炭治郎只能发出呜呜的声音。他无助地搂紧了义勇的肩膀，感觉那根性器热得可怕，几乎要点燃他的体内。这次的感觉比上次好太多了，没有特别疼，反而是舒服得让炭治郎几乎昏过去。粗大的阴茎破开层层阻挠的穴肉，抵住最深处凸起的那一点腺体，让炭治郎的眼泪和唾液一起流，弄得整张稚气未脱的脸乱糟糟的。

义勇握着少年的腰往下一拉，坚硬的性器准确无误地狠狠顶到了那一点，炭治郎蹬直了双腿，向后仰着脖子高声尖叫，他感觉自己全身的血液都在飞快地流，被顶到断片的感觉掐着他的脖子让他无法呼吸，他只觉得被电流击中的感觉顺着那隐秘的深处迅速传遍全身，让他几乎失去意识。

"呃啊…！哈…"

义勇深深地凝视着炭治郎情动的样子，他仰着头的时候整个人拉扯出一道漂亮的弧线，那张总是正气凛然讨伐鬼的脸上被唾液和眼泪弄得湿漉漉，他耳边的花札随着大幅度的动作晃个不停，他所有露出来的肌肤都因为欲望而呈现淡淡的粉红色，看上去有种奇异的妖冶感。

这个勇敢的猎鬼少年此刻完全被情欲控制，伏在义勇身上颤抖不止，他紧致的后穴还在不停吞吐着义勇深埋在他体中的性器，像一张会自己吞咽的小嘴贪婪地吸个没完。

"炭治郎。"

义勇忍耐到极限了，他像抱孩子那样按住炭治郎的后脑勺，让他靠在自己肩上。

"你喜欢我么？"

炭治郎闻言似乎清醒了一点，他费劲睁开那双湿润的眼睛，主动抬头对上义勇的目光，眉眼弯弯地笑起来，甚至主动往下坐了坐，把义勇的性器吃得更深一点。

"喜欢。"

义勇开始向上暴风骤雨般地顶弄，每一次都撞在那个几乎让炭治郎死过去的腺体上。

"…哈…最喜欢…"

少年抖如筛糠，就像波涛汹涌地海面上随波逐流的一艘小船，随着义勇的顶弄起起伏伏，被插得殷红的后穴一上一下地吞吐着那根巨物，摩擦而起的白沫黏在交合处。

"最喜欢…啊…最喜欢义勇先生了…"

少年几乎不能正确发音，所有的告白的话都化作破碎的呻吟，再变成泪水流出少年的眼眶，滴在义勇的胸膛上。

义勇每一次都深深地插入那片泥泞的温柔乡，感觉到炭治郎紧致的内里吸附着每一寸柱身，而当他顶到腺体的时候内壁就会剧烈地收缩一下，夹得他几乎随时要缴械。

炭治郎感觉自己的泪要流干了，然而每次义勇深入的时候还是能哭出来，源源不断地滴落。他撑着义勇的胸膛和他接吻，舌尖相触的一瞬间他收紧了后穴，腺体几乎是完全贴了上去，这让炭治郎身子一软哭叫起来，刚刚射过一次的性器又喷出了白浊，弄湿了挂在臂弯处摇摇欲坠的衬衣。

方才被炭治郎这么狠命一夹，义勇也差点交待，他扶着炭治郎的腰和紧实丰润的臀肉加大了顶弄的速度，高潮过两次的炭治郎敏感得几乎不能碰，然而后穴还在持续遭受比刚才更加猛烈的进犯，这让他下意识地捂住小腹处，徒劳地想要阻止那根性器操开他湿热得一塌糊涂的内里。

"不行了…哈啊…求求你…义勇先生…"

炭治郎感觉快要被干晕过去了，他的大脑里似乎什么都不存在了，没有鬼灭队，没有那些残酷的事情，只剩下快感和快感交叠在一起，密密麻麻地压上来让他快要死掉。

义勇加快了最终的抽动，最后在炭治郎的高声哭叫中将滚烫的精液灌满了少年抽搐的后穴。炭治郎平坦的小腹被满满的精液撑起来一点，等义勇退出去才有白浊源源不断地从那个几乎无法自己闭合的穴口处涌出，濡湿了一大片衣衫。

"我也是。"

有些低哑的嗓音在炭治郎耳边响起，带着些夺人心魄的魅力。

"最喜欢你，炭治郎。"

义勇轻声笑着吻上仍然停留在激烈性爱后余韵中没有缓过来的少年，后者后知后觉地红了脸，无论如何也不敢面对义勇的眼睛了。

—义勇先生…太狡猾了！

接下来是大正秘密传闻：太可怕了！面瘫富冈义勇今天早上居然笑着和鬼灭队的柱们问好！

咦？炭治郎受伤了吗，据说是被义勇抱回来的！


End file.
